Darkest Lust
by cuddlycriss
Summary: Blaine has a dark secret he has tried to suppress and hide from his boyfriend for a while, but he's unable to do it now. Demon!Blaine.


**This one was requested on my tumblr, so I will as well post it here, as always. Hope you like it, don't hesitate to review.**

* * *

Blaine bit his lip hardly as he glanced around. He needed to do it, he needed to tell Kurt. Why couldn't he? Every time he even just tried to say it, the voice in his head was back, telling him that once he would do that, it would mean the end of his relationship with Kurt. How the demon would take over and rip Kurt's vocal chords out, to keep him from screaming and then it would just take his soul like it had been a total stranger. Blaine was addicted to him. The pureness of Kurt's soul wasn't one many people had, and that might or might not be the reason of the existence of the demons. The demons often savored these souls like they were their property, and all of their 'relationships' didn't last long. Kurt and Blaine were different, though. They had been dating for almost a year when he felt like he couldn't take it. Even after Kurt losing his virginity to Blaine, the soul still remained childishly pure. It was a soul that needed to be protected, but Blaine knew that if he didn't leave, he would be in much more danger than if he stayed. His demon side wasn't able to keep itself in anymore. Every now and then he and Kurt had been kissing and he had felt his eyes turn to black. Kurt – thank Lucifer – hadn't seen it, which had been _Blaine's _savior.

Now, Kurt and Blaine had decided to meet up, and this was the moment. He was going to have to tell him, tell him about how desperately he wanted to suck his soul out and how that was the reason that they couldn't be together anymore. Blaine loved Kurt too much to hurt him like that, but his demon side didn't. His demon side didn't care about Kurt, and it didn't care about killing people. With Blaine's extra strength, he sometimes found himself ripping people apart after he had killed them, even if that was completely unnecessary. He was damned.

"Hey babe." There was a sudden voice behind him, the soft pure voice of his boyfriend Kurt's. The darkened street where they usually met up, because it was right in between both of their apartments seemed darker than normally. There were no stars in the sky, the moon had hidden behind a tree. He turned around slowly, watching the features of the most beautiful person on earth appear. The soft almost white skin looked beautiful in combination with Kurt's navy colored coat. But even though, Kurt always looked amazing. "Hey, sexy," Blaine said softly as he walked towards his boyfriend and moved a lost string of hair back into his furthermore perfectly coiffed hairdo. "I need to talk to you about something," he continued on a hushed tone.

Kurt looked a bit concerned at first, probably afraid that he was going to break up with him. Of course Blaine wasn't going to, but he figured Kurt would want to after he found out. He would want to. He would want to run away and never have to see him again for the rest of his human life. Perhaps, if Kurt turned out to be sinful enough after Blaine disappeared out of his life, he would become a demon as well.. And then they could be together then. Years and time passed quickly when you've lived for more than a thousand years, so he was sure he could wait another 60 years for Kurt to die and become a demon.. Hopefully.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked quietly as he took his boyfriend's hand softly, who immediately felt a strong feeling of desire and desperation going through his body. He needed him. He needed Kurt's soul to be his, to be his property, to always live inside of him and to stir the hunger than was raging inside of him. Blaine's eyes were about to darken when he looked away, trying to concentrate on something else. Just for a little more, he couldn't let Kurt know about him before he had told him. He should at least get a chance to run away.

"We can't be together anymore, Kurt. I love you more than anyone in the world, but I want.. I want you so desperately," Blaine breathed out. Kurt thought wanting in a very different way and only moved closer when to Blaine's idea, he was supposed to walk back.

"But babe.. That's what we're dating for, aren't we.." he said softly as he leaned in and just started kissing him, making the lust for his soul only bigger.

"No, Kurt, I don't mean like that!" Blaine growled, his voice low, almost double as he pushed him away from him a bit, his eyes turning black. His dark side was taking over, and this time he couldn't stop it. "I am a demon, Kurt. I am a monster, and your soul is way too good for me, but I.. I need to have it," he stammered as he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him closer, watching how his boyfriend's beautiful face was now struck by worry and fear. He didn't feel regret, and he didn't any despair for the boy as he pressed him against the nearest tree and grabbed his chin when he tried to scream. He moved their lips close together, and inhaled.

The feeling was heavenly, indescribable, but the pain afterwards, was the worst. Kurt's lifeless body fell to the ground as his soul was devoured from it, and the beautiful sparkling blue eyes now faded into nothing. Nothing worth staying for, at least.


End file.
